Nephilim Verum
Nephilim Verum is a mysterious ginger-haired girl, a moderator who oversees the flow of time. She frequently talks about the importance of changing the future through the power of will - change is like a ripple through time - a butterfly effect - and how the events of the past and present can influence the future. Nephilim essentially acts as a sort of spirit guide for Shion Uzuki, helping Shion to heal and overcome her past trauma and painful traumatic memories. Biography She is the daughter of Grimoire Verum. In the era of Lost Jerusalem, Grimoire deciphered Lemegeton, which had been left behind as an ancient document, and wrote the Lemegeton program. Using his Program Lemegeton, a link experiment with the Original Zohar in the era of Lost Jerusalem was performed using his Nephilim as a test subject. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Earth. The system went out of control during a control experiment, and Nephilim became the first to disappear. The disappearance phenomenon continued to expand, eventually erasing all of Earth from dimensional space. Xenosaga Episode I Nephilim first appears when Shion sees the Zohar Emulator for the first time onboard the Woglinde, and when Shion is almost killed by a Gnosis. Later she appears in Shion's dreams warning her about Andrew Cherenkov's condition, warning that if she doesn't find Cherenkov soon, he will die. Nephilim introduces herself to Shion in the Encephalon. Shion was the only one able to see Nephilim until she and the party arrived at Encephalon where everyone can normally see her. Nephilim tries to convince Shion to accept the entirety of her memories and have her return to Old Miltia. In the Encephalon, along with Febronia, Nephilim warns the party about U-DO and the awakening of the "true form of KOS-MOS." What she's talking about is currently unknown. In the ending, when the Elsa is crashing into Second Miltia, Nephilim's voice asks chaos, "What will you do?" Xenosaga Episode II On the Dämmerung, Nephilim appears as a vision to Shion and tells Shion that she must go to Miltia to set Febronia's sisters, Cecily and Cathe, free. Nephilim appears again in the ending, when Jr. collapses in chaos' arms. She is relieved that Jr. has found a sense of peace, and warns chaos that these recent events are only the beginning. Xenosaga: A Missing Year Nephilim acts as a supporting character for Shion and Jin Uzuki. To resurrect Nephilim, Grimoire caused Gnosis Terrorism in order to secure the little girl Almadel, who would become her vessel. In order to capture Almadel, Grimoire used the power of the fragments of Lemegeton, and manipulated the Gnosis. As a result, because the appearances of Gnosis were concentrated on city areas, and many ordinary citizens became sacrificed, the incidents came to be called "Gnosis Terrorism". Grimoire's purpose, however, was not terrorism. It was to secure the little girl Almadel who would be the vessel for Nephilim's resurrection. Using Lemegeton, he tried to revive Nephilim's consciousness. However, Almadel rejected these memories and sacrificed herself to stop the Song of Nephilim created by Lemegeton; Almadel Gnosified and turned into salt. Xenosaga Episode III In Episode III, Abel is shown briefly appearing before Shion Uzuki and Dr. Juli Mizrahi scribbling a picture of Nephilim. In order to fully stop Zarathustra, which had gone out of control due to the collective minds that was gathered by Wilhelm previously, Mary Magdalene releases the seal to chaos's power and together with Nephilim, KOS-MOS and Abel, chaos attempts to bring those wills back to Lost Jerusalem, back to the origin of time. Mary also transferred her Animus power to Nephilim. Etymology "Nephilim" is the name of the race of giants referred to in the Bible. According to the Book of Enoch and the Bible, the Nephilim were the offspring of the "sons of God" who descended to Earth and cohabited with the "daughters of men." This was one of the reasons for the Great Flood. Nephilim means "watchers," or "those who have come down," although Nephila also means "Orion" in Aramaic. This alludes to an extraterrestrial influence. Themes * Theme of Nephilim * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU71ON0OOHI Theme of Nephilim (The Animation)] Quotes * "HURRY! HE'LL BE GONE SOON!" (Nephilim warning Shion that Andrew Cherenkov will die soon) * "Joyful memories form only one half of a whole. Only when they are combined together with the other half, can your consciousness truly take form. All of you must accept the entirety of your memories." * "The instant you open that door you will come face to face with yourselves. It will be an experience full of sorrow and pain... But it is, both to you and to us, a very, very important experience." * "Not just for their future... but for the future of humans, non-humans, and all matter of living consciousness..." * "That is why I called for all of you... so that the future may be changed." * "Don't be afraid, Shion… Everything will be all right... See with your heart..." Trivia * Every time Shion sees Nephilim, a cross is seen swinging back and forth similar to the cross animation sequence that appears every time Fei Fong Wong sees himself as a child in Xenogears (which is the Pendant of Nisan). *A notable similarity is that she very much resembles a young Elly from Xenogears. In Episode III, Abel draws a picture of Nephilim, implying that Abel and Nephilim are connected like Fei and Elly are. :*This once led to speculation that Nephilim is a part of Shion (as Id was a part of Fei), until Xenosaga: A Missing Year gave Nephilim a definitive origin, as the daughter of Grimoire Verum. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I Neph.gif|Nephilim appears to Shion in the Encephalon of Old Miltia's playground. Ne.png|Nephilim in Febronia's Encephalon church. FaceYourPast.gif|Nephilim wants Shion and Jr. to accept their painful past. Nephh.png|Nephilim on Rennes-le-Château, Lost Jerusalem. Neph.png|Nephilim on Rennes-le-Château, Lost Jerusalem. Xenosaga: The Animation NephIntro.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod2.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod21.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. EnterANTF.png|Nephilim enters Shion's hand as they enter the ANTF together. Mod3.png|Nephilim holds Shion to enter the room where her parents died. NephEnceph.png|Nephilim in Encephalon space. Xenosaga: A Missing Year Verum.png|Nephilim and Grimoire. NephArsNova.png|Nephilim in Ars Nova. Xenosaga Episode III 058Nephilim.png|Nephilim. FJchaos.png|chaos and Nephilim. Ne1.png|Nephilim in the ending. Ne2.png|Nephilim in the ending. Nephilim.jpg|''Episode III''. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters